Chuck Berry Concerts 1960s
1960 January 1, 1960 Little Theater, New York City, NY 1961 May 21, 1961 Pladium Club, Houston, TX July 19, 1961 Savannah, GA (Private Function) 1962 1963 1964 Package Tour with Chuck Berry, Carl Perkins, The Animals, King Size Taylor & The Dominos, The Other Two, Nashville Teens & Larry Burns (compere). The Swinging Blue Jeans left the tour half way through due to adverse audience reaction) May 9, 1964 Finsbury Park, Astoria, London, ENG May 10, 1964 Hammersmith Odeon, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30£ May 11, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG May 12, 1964 Odeon, Nottingham, ENG May 13, 1964 Globe, Stockton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) May 14, 1964 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 15, 1964 Gaumont, Bradford, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) May 16, 1964 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG May 17, 1964 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) May 18, 1964 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG May 19, 1964 ABC, Plymouth, ENG May 20, 1964 Savoy, Exeter, ENG May 21, 1964 ABC, Croydon, ENG May 22, 1964 Odeon, Manchester, ENG May 23, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 24, 1964 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG May 25, 1964 Granada, Woolwich, ENG May 26, 1964 Odeon, Bolton, ENG May 27, 1964 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT May 28, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) May 29, 1964 Odeon, Southend, ENG May 31, 1964 Hammersmith Odeon, ENG June 5-6, 1964 Star Club, Hamburg, GER August 15, 1964 Comisky Park, Chicago, IL (Miller High Life Beer presents ‘Blues Under The Stars’ Starring: Sam Cooke, Chuck Berry, Etta James, Marvin Gaye, The Impressions, Red Saunders and His Band, Stevie Wonder, Muddy Waters, Sugar Pie De Santo, Gene Chandler, Eddie Holland, The Marvelettes, Major Lance, Mitty Collier, Buddy Guy and Many Others) August 22, 1964 Veterans Memorial Hall, Tulare, CA (supported by The Coasters, The Brymers, Isley Brothers & Bobby Freeman) October 10, 1964 International Center, Honolulu, HI October 28-29, 1964 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA November 25, 1964 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA 1965 Package Tour with Chuck Berry, Graham Bond Organization, The Moody Blues, Winston G., The Five Dimensions & Long John Baldry and The Hoochie Coochie Men January 8, 1965 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG January 9, 1965 Astoria, London, ENG January 10, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (cancelled) January 11, 1965 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG January 12, 1965 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) January 13, 1965 Odeon Cinema, Leicester, ENG January 14, 1965 Capitol Cinema, Cardiff, WAL January 15, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) January 16, 1965 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) January 17, 1965 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG January 18, 1965 ABC, Hull, ENG January 19, 1965 Odeon, Newcastle upon Tyne, ENG January 20, 1965 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (2 shows 6.30 & 8.30) January 21, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT January 22, 1965 ABC, Carlisle, ENG January 23, 1965 Odeon, Stockton-on-Tees, ENG January 24, 1965 Empire Theare, Liverpool, ENG January 25, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG January 26, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows, 6.20 & 8.40) January 27, 1965 ABC, Lincoln, ENG January 28, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG January 29, 1965 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG January 30, 1965 Odeon, Southend-on-Sea, ENG January 31, 1965 Edmonton Regal, London, ENG February 1, 1965 BBC Aolean Hall Studio, London, ENG February 6, 1965 Universal Studios, Waterloo, BEL February 7, 1965 Olympia, Paris, FRA February 26, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA February 27, 1965 Berkeley Community Theatre, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Mama Thornton & the Chambers Brothers) June 6, 1965 Danceland Ballroom, Cedar Rapids, IA June 17-20, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY October 26, 1965 Masshallen, Gothenburg, SWE October 27, 1965 Johanneshov, Stockholm, SWE November 2, 1965 Olympia, Paris, FRA November 4, 1965 Musique Hall De France, Montrouge, FRA November 6-7, 1965 Club La Locomotive, Paris, FRA November 15, 1965 Pavillion, Bath, ENG (cancelled, replaced by The Who) November 24, 1965 Village Theatre, New York City, NY December 3-5, 1965 Village Gate, New York City, NY 1966 February 4, 1966 Roubaix, FRA February 5, 1966 Amiens, FRA February 6, 1966 Nancy, FRA February 7, 1966 Strassbourg, FRA February 8, 1966 Cinema Alhambra, Asnieres, FRA February 9, 1966 Bordeaux, FRA February 10, 1966 Toulouse, FRA February 14, 1966 Avignon, FRA February 15, 1966 Palais D'Hiver, Lyon, FRA February 16-17, 1966 Club To Ten, Paris, FRA February 18, 1966 Clichy, FRA February 19, 1966 Juvisy, FRA April 8, 1966 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 1967 February 20, 1967 The Pavillion, Bath, ENG (CANCELLED, replaced by Jimi Hendrix Experience) March 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Grateful Dead, Johnny Talbot & De Thangs) March 19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Grateful Dead, Johnny Talbot & De Thangs) April 21, 1967 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA] (2 shows 3.00 & 10.30, American Festival of Music '67) April 28, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY May 20, 1967 Upbeat, Cleveland, OH June 27-July 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Eric Burdon & The Animals & Steve Miller Blues Band) July 4, 1967 Paramount Theatre, Brooklyn, NY August 15-17, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet, Steve Miller Blues Band) September 27, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY November 17-18, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (Supported by Sons of Champlin) December 26-30, 1967 Winterland Arena, San Francisco, CA (replacement for Otis Redding who had died December 10th) December 31, 1967 Market Hall, Dallas, TX 1968 February 23, 1968 Anderson Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Electric Flag & Pearls Before Swine) March 29-31, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Grateful Dead) April 9-14, 1968 Generation, New York City, NY (supported by B. B. King) April 26, 1968 Village Theatre, New York City, NY May 1-7, 1968 Night Club, Toronto, ON May 18, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallendale, FL May 25, 1968 Upbeat, Cleveland, OH June 14-15, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Chambers Brothers & Fleetwood Mac) June 29, 1968 Upbeat, Cleveland, OH August 10, 1968 Upbeat, Cleveland, OH August 24, 1968 Upbeat, Cleveland, OH September 5-7, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Miller Band & Kensington Market) October 21-30, 1968 Esquire Show Bar, Montreal, QC November 1, 1968 Richmond College, New York City, NY December 28, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallendale, FL 1969 January 30-February 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mike Bloomfield, Nick Gravenites & Mark Naftalin & Initial Shock) February 8, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY February 15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Replaced Jeff Beck Group, supported by Winter, Savoy Brown & Aorta, who replaced Small Faces) March 22, 1969 Drew University Baldwin Gymnasium, Madison, NJ (2 shows 7.00 & 10.20, supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears, with Rhinoceros) April 1, 1969 Lockhart Stadium, Ft. Lauderdale, FL April 13, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replacing Jeff Beck Group. Supported by Aynsley Dunbar & Zephyr. Country Joe & The Fish Replaced Jeff Beck on other dates) April 18-19, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Brian Auger & The Trinity (with Julie Driscoll), Rare Earth) April 25, 1969 Aragon Club, Chicago, IL May 9, 1969 University Of California, Berkeley, CA May 11, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY May 15, 1969 Rockpile, Toronto, ON May 23-25, 1969 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA May 31, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival", with (30th) Dutch Elm, All The Lonely People, Caste, Red White & Blues Band, Frost, Train, Wilson Mower Pursuit, James Gang, Fabulous Counts, 3rd Power, Sun-Ra, Johnny Winter, (30th & 31st) Terry Reid, Sky, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Rationals, Dr. John The Night Tripper, New York Rock 'n' Roll Ensemble, MC5, (31st) Chuck Berry (backed by The Woolies), Plain Brown Wrapper, Up, Frost, Lyman Woodard, Litter, Savage Grace, Gold Brothers, SRC, Brownsville Station) June 5-6, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Chuck Berry & Albert King) June 21, 1969 Toronto, ON (Toronto Pop Festival) July 4-5, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1969, supported by Chicken Shack on the 4th & supporting The Who on the 5th) July 6, 1969 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG July 7, 1969 Olympia, Paris, FRA July 12, 1969 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY July 25, 1969 Woodinville, WA (Seattle Pop Festival) July 26, 1969 Electric Circus, Toronto, ON August 2, 1969 Aragon Club, Chicago, IL August 12-14, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Jethro Tull (cancelled 13th) & Loading Zone) September 13, 1969 Toronto, ON (Toronto Peace Festival) September 18, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI September 18-20, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Bo Diddley (cancelled), Mountain) September 25-28, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by AUM & Loading Zone) October 3-4, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 18, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY October 21-28, 1969 Whisky A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA November 14, 1969 University Coliseum, Auburn, AL November 15, 1969 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supported by Steve Miller, Old Davis & Fritz) November 16, 1969 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL December 31, 1969 Forum, Montreal, QC